


Jour des poubelles

by malurette



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Albator, Arcadia - Freeform, Atlantis, Crack, Gen, Pirates, Ramis - Freeform, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« - Capitaine, capitaine ! les bennes à ordures débordent !<br/>- He bien, larguez-les. Qu’attendez-vous ? »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jour des poubelles

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Jour des poubelles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Uchū Kaizoku Captain Harlock (Albator 78)  
>  **Personnages :** Harlock et l’Arcadia, plus Tadashi (Albator, l’Atlantis, Ramis)  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Matsumoto Leiji, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "sortir les poubelles"  
> activité proposée par Flo_Nelja pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets - ici Harlock et l’Arcadia (printemsp ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 404 (libre arbitre non trouvé ?)

Un jour (ou son équivalent dans un espace sans repères) ordinaire s’écoule pour l’Arcadia et son équipage, avec son lot de petits soucis ordinaires.

« Capitaine, capitaine ! les bennes à ordures débordent !  
\- He bien, larguez-les. Qu’attendez-vous ?  
\- Votre autorisation, capitaine. C’est vous qui l’avez dit : on a beau être des pirates si chacun n’en fait qu’à sa tête ça deviendra l’anarchie.  
\- Trèèès bien. Autorisation de vider les cuves donnée. Exécution immédiate.  
\- Oui, capitaine ! »

Et tout continuerait à aller très bien pour tout le monde si la dernière recrue ne protestait pas.  
Daiba s’étonne : « Comment, comme ça ? Directement dans le vide spatial ? Sans trouver un coin d’espace où on est sûr que ça ne posera pas de problème, un astéroïde, au moins les débris d’une station spatiale… Non, juste à l’abandon dans l’espace ? Et la pollution ? »

Harlock ne se donne même pas la peine de hausser les épaules, ça coule de source pour lui :  
« Personne ne vit là. Justement, on ne pollue rien.  
\- Mais c’est pas une raison ! ça dérive quand même, si un corps céleste passe à proximité la gravitation les y mènera.

(La science le prouve : c’est mal ! Le jeune Daiba Tadashi, plein d’idéaux soit déjà trop de la part des terriens en général soit pas encore assez dans le cas particulier de l’équipage de l’Arcadia confrontés à la dure réalité, se raccroche à ce qu’il peut.)

\- Les humains sur Terre font pareil avec les déserts et les mers et on voit où ça les mène !  
\- Donc quoi, tu proposes plutôt de les exporter sur une planète innocente ?  
\- Ben j’en sais rien moi ! Trouver un endroit où des maraudeurs de l’espace y trouveraient leur content ? ou une planète pratiquant le recyclage ?  
\- À toi de trouver ça d’ici… avant le prochain repas, ou Masu-san ne sera pas contente de voir ses poubelles encore pleines à ce moment-là.  
\- Mais je…

(N’y connais rien aux voies de recyclage spatiales. N’ai pas accès aux informations nécessaires d’ici. Même en lançant un appel d’urgence vers la Terre en me faisant passer pour un autre vaisseau. Et si on prenait d’abordage un spatio-cargue passant par là et qu’on les obligeait, après avoir pillé leur cargaison, à ramener la nôtre sur Terre ? Hum, ça ne ferait que déplacer le problème là encore…)

\- ...À vos ordres Capitaine.  
\- Bien, bien. Tu vois, le félicite Harlock sans s’arrêter à sa mine déconfite, tu commences à prendre la routine du vaisseau. »


End file.
